


We Were Here

by ethnofiction



Series: We Were Here [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethnofiction/pseuds/ethnofiction
Summary: ”Welp, guess I gotta find a way to get through Shujin without ya.”





	We Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I've been reading fanfic for the past ten years of my life and here I am writing for the first time and I'm slightly terrified. Hopefully it’s not total garbage but constructive criticism is 100% welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

”Welp, guess I gotta find a way to get through Shujin without ya.”

 

Ryuji lets out an overdramatic sigh as the back of his head connects with the crane game with a ’thunk’.

 

They both knew that this had been months in the making and that there was no way change the inevitable but it didn't make the situation any easier.Akira was leaving tomorrow.

 

”You’re not going soft on me, are you?” Akira smirks and turns himself around, leaning against the same glass enclosure, standing shoulder to shoulder with the blond. ”Did you forget about Mishima? I'm sure that Ann will just _love_ you forgetting everything that's happened over the past year. Oh, and don't forget about Futaba. You gotta keep an eye on her for me.”

 

”You know what I mean man. Don't make me spell it out.”

 

Akira turns his head to look at Ryuji, his profile pointing down to the floor with a melancholy smile on his lips.

 

The past few weeks had been spent getting Akira up to speed with what had been happening whilst he was separated from the rest of the group. Any time leftover had been focused on group outings and making up for lost time. Unfortunately for Ryuji and Akira, this had left no time for them beyond passing touches and late-night phone calls after Akira was sure that Sojiro had locked up and left.

 

”You should come and help me pack.”

 

Ryuji’s head whips up to look Akira in the eye, desperately looking for something more from that statement.

 

”Oh, I see how it is!” he pushes himself away from the crane game and turns himself around, facing Akira. ”You spend these last few days slacking off and then you hit me when I'm vulnerable and try to guilt trip me into doing your packing. Not cool, dude.”

 

Ryuji tries his best to remain serious throughout his comeback but his tough-guy bravado falls apart when his lips crack into a smile before he's done.

 

Akira takes this as his cue to make a move and he strides towards to entrance of the arcade, stopping before he steps outside, looking at Ryuji over his shoulder.

 

”Are you coming to help or not?”

 

\---

 

The train back to Yongen-Jaya is cramped and humid and the chance of getting a seat is non-existent.

 

Akira and Ryuji find themselves awkwardly boxed into a corner with barely enough room to breathe but Ryuji somehow still manages to let his hand fall to his side and brush back and forth across Akira’s knuckles, hidden amongst the undergrowth.

 

\---

 

The bells above the entrance of Le Blanc announce his arrival as Akira pushes the door open.

 

”How did it go? Did you manage to see everyone?”

 

Sojiro barely gets a chance to finish before Ryuji follows inside the cafe, lifting a hand in greeting. 

 

”Ryuji came over to help pack. That’s ok, right?”

 

”I thought you and Futaba had finished up with all the pa...”

 

Akira grasped Ryuji’s arm and tugged him towards the staircase.

 

”Thanks, Boss!I’ll be sure to lock up!”

 

—-

 

“You have got to be kidding me.”

 

“What?”

 

A coy smile tugs at Akira’s lips as he turns to face Ryuji, draping his arms over the blond’s shoulders and taking a step into his personal space.

 

The first few times Akira had made these kind of moves, Ryuji had been a complete wreck. Akira can still remember his boyfriends face and neck turning the cutest shade of pink, his chest heaving, and the most ridiculous rambles falling from his lips. Now he stands there, stoic and strong, his eyelids heavy with lust and maybe something else.

 

“All the stuff you still needed to pack,” Ryuji leans in as he speaks, pressing his forehead to Akira’s, his voice barely a whisper. “You said you needed help to pack.Or was that just you trying to be clever?”

 

Akira doesn’t answer.

 

Their lips meet in short, chaste movements as the world around them fades into nothingness. Everything they need at this moment is right in front of them.

 

They keep at this for a few minutes, maybe it's closer to an hour (Akira has made a terrible habit of losing track of time when he's enthralled by something) before they eventually break apart. Their foreheads press against each other once more as they exchange shallow breaths.

 

“Can you stay? Please?” Akira’s eyes are heavy with tears that somehow haven’t fallen and Ryuji somehow hasn’t noticed. “I really don’t want to be alone tonight.”

 

Ryuji brings his hand to rest on Akiras cheek, ready to catch any tears that fall. He nods as he runs his thumb back and forth across porcelain skin, brushing past dark lashes.

 

”Dude, you didn’t even have to ask.”

 

Ryuji gently places his hands on Akira’s hips and guides him back towards his bed. Before they get there, Ryuji brings his hands to the front of Akira’s pants and begins fumbling with the buttons.

 

“I’m just getting rid of these so you’ll be comfortable when we lay down,”Ryuji feels the need to clarify as Akira let's out a shaky laugh and raises an eyebrow in jest. ”I mean it! What kind of pervert do you take me for?”

 

Akira’s jeans eventually hit the ground and Ryuji softly pushes Akira onto the mattress below.

 

Ryuji knows that Akira’s had a lot on his mind so it comes as no surprise when he falls asleep almost instantly. His face looking the most relaxed he’s seen it in weeks.

 

He brushes ebony bangs aside and places a kiss against his temple before nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck and falling asleep not long afterward.

 

The pair fall asleep in each others arms, legs tangled below the low riding blanket that's mostly hanging off the bed.

 

Tomorrow changes everything, but not them.

 


End file.
